This is an outpatient study of a subset of geriatric subjects with a diagnosis of nocturia, confirmed during the inpatient phase of SPID 3980. The patients had a confirmed volume of greater than 50% night volume as compared to total urinary volume, and have agreed to participate in a trial of intranasal desmopressin (DDAVP).